Split side
by xXRosieSimonsheartxX
Summary: Dimitri and Rose are not who they know. They were transported to 15th century Europe and started a life there. They are finding a way to get back untill then they have to stop the upcoming war; and maybe get something they've always wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

Prince Daniel the second is looking for a princess to marry. His parents want him to marry Princess Alexandra, princess of Egypt and vampire. What happens when Princess Roza of Russia and Ireland, comes to claim her destiny and marry her true love? Will he remember they've known each other since they were born? Or will the spell his grandmother placed on him still work? Roza is queen of the vampires; although she is a better ruler than her family. Will power and lust turn out to be the more powerful force? Or will love stick true to its nature and conquer all?

(Alexandra's POV)

"Alexandra for the hundredth time today, I don't think we should go through with this. It's only going to attract unwanted attention to our kind." Xavier tried pleading to me.

"That's exactly what I plan on doing my dear brother. I plan on making everyone like us." I replied. He looked at me shocked and walked out of the room. I plan on making sure my plan goes according to plan, even if I have to kill the queen of the vampires myself.

(Roza's POV)

"Samuel we don't attack people you must remember that." I said to the little child. He had just destroyed the practice dummy, and that is not how we live.

"But that's what we're supposed to do!" he exclaimed. I shook my head and walked to the next practice dummy. I shook the hand and gently let it go; then continued on my way.

"That is how it is done; we are gentle to those who don't harm us. We aren't the people of Alexandra; we love people the way they show love to us. The only people we allowed to fight like that are vampires who wish harm to us do you understand?" I explained.

"Yes my queen." He then proceeded to do as I had done. After his lesson, I ran quickly to my meeting with the queen and king of England. I took the time to fix my appearance before walking into the chamber hall.

"Your majesties, I'm terribly sorry to have kept you waiting. I hope it was not too long, I had to finish the lesson with one of my subjects, if you'll please excuse my tardiness." I curtsied, and escorted my guests to the dinner table.

"It is quite alright young princess. Our subjects are our prizes would you not agree?" The king asked. I looked at him in the eye.

"I do disagree your highness. Our subjects are just as we are people. We are no different aside from our title and I treat my subjects as such. They are people, not my prizes. My prize is my country and my morals." I replied in my kindest tone. The queen smiled and nodded; the king however looked down.

"Princess Roziella," the queen started, "I'm sorry to bring this upon you without permission; however I have asked my son to come along on this journey. He has heard every word you have said; may he join us for supper?"

"But of course milady, it is perfectly fine. I would like to meet him anyway; but please call me just Roza, or Rose." I answered in kind. Would Daniel remember me?

"Daniel you may come now." Queen Annabelle said. Out of the shadows walked my Daniel. He was just as I remembered; aside from being grown. He was about 6'6, with shoulder length brown-curling hair; he had a beard, and was dressed in simple blue and black attire.

"Princess Roziella, please excuse my intrusion." Daniel bowed in grace. I stood up and walked over to him. I gently took his hand and led him to stand upright. He met my eyes.

"Please do not be sorry, and do not concern yourself with bowing. I do not require my subjects to and neither should you. I will bow to you and your family as you tradition requires, but neither you nor anyone else will to me." I said kindly. He smiled and brought my hand to his lips.

"In that case, princess, it is an honor to meet you. You are as beautiful as everyone says and just as kind as your beauty." He spoke after he had kissed my hand. The spell was still in place; after I had become a vampire his grandmother banished me and put a spell on him so he wouldn't remember me.

"Please sit down Prince Daniel." I said pulling out his seat. Instead he walked to my chair and pulled out my chair.

"I will only sit after you have sat. I am a gentleman, and please call me Daniel." I blushed and sat down; he pushed my seat in before taking his own next to me.

"This is for all of you and our future guests please call me Rose." I said. They all nodded and we went on to talk about the courtship and the other two princesses'. I went cold when I heard Alexandra was to be one of them. Daniel noticing my posture explained we would be in separate wings of the castle and all have body guards of his choosing. I smiled and nodded. He was as kind and compassionate as he was as a child. His mother and father excused themselves to retire for the night.

"Roza, would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you around the garden and getting to know you better?" Daniel asked. I blushed again.

"It would be my honor, Daniel." He smiled when I said his name. I took the hand he offered me, and we walked outside into the chilly night air. He took his jacket off and put it around my shoulders. I said thank you as we walked.

"So Hanna tell me about you." He said. I sighed; I would have to be completely honest. He said my true name, he remembered.

"I'm 20 years old now; my real name is Hanna Rose Smith. No one knows my real name except you now," I paused and looked up at him.

"I won't tell anyone." He promised.

"I used to live in your castle until I was 10 years old. Don't tell anyone I told you this. I was your best friend until I was banished to Russia to live with my aunt and uncle after my father bit me; you saved me from dying that night. You stabbed him with you dagger, and carried me to your mother. It was too late though, the damage was done and you grandmother banished me so I wouldn't hurt you. I never got to say thank you for saving my life," I paused, "but thank you. I owe everything I have to you; if not for you I would be dead. And beware of Alexandra she's not who she says she is. Your parents believe her, don't make that mistake. Please don't leave again either." I was crying now remembering everything. He pulled me off to the side of the garden and wiped my tears with his thumb. I cried into his shirt, refusing to let go of him again.

"I'm not leaving you Hanna. I've known who you are since I saw your eyes, everything came back to me. I know who Alexandra is, just as I know you're a vampire queen. I want to marry you, I remember that night. I thought you were dead and then you left I was broken. I won't ever leave again I promise to you, I'm yours forever and always my dear Hanna." He said. I looked up at him.

"But you didn't say anything when you saw my eyes?" I questioned.

"My parents were there; your eyes are the same midnight blue I remember." He silently cut off my protests and kiss my gently on the lips.

"I missed you." I whispered.

"I missed you too. I will be one of the guards guarding you at our castle. I will marry you I promise." He said. He held me until I was calm and then carried me to my room. He stayed until I fell asleep, and stayed even then. I could feel his familiar presence all night.

In the morning he left in a hurry to get to his room and change. I changed into a simple turquoise dress and my boots. I had no servants, so I brushed my own hair and got dressed myself. I left my hair down, leaving it wavy; and no makeup. I rushed downstairs to meet my guests for the morning.

"Good morning Queen Annabelle, Daniel," I said as I came into the dining hall, "where is King Darian?" I asked.

"I'm sorry to say but the king is packing our bags, we are leaving today." The queen informed me. I was taken back, so soon they were leaving.

"Of course, would you like me to carry the bags or ask one of my friends to?" I asked. Daniel started shaking his head before I was finished.

"No I don't think you understand milady, we are all leaving. Princess Alexandra and Princess Arianna are arriving tomorrow; my father wishes us all to be there to meet them." Daniel explained. Oh, Alexandra was coming, this was not good. War might be on the horizon between the vampires if this goes badly.

"Of course I will go pack at once." I said. I ran upstairs, oh what am I to do? Alexandra and I will clash; she wants to be queen. If she becomes queen of England she will challenge me and there will be war. She wants power, and me gone. I sat on my bed in concentration until I heard a light knock on my door.

"Come in." I said. The door opened and revealed my prince. He came over to my bed and began taking clothes and putting them in my bags lying out. After he was done, he opened the door and set them outside for my friend to get. He closed the door and sat beside me.

"Hanna, what's going on?" he asked, "What is it about Alexandra that scares you so much?" I became angry. I was not afraid for me.

"I am not afraid of her, I am afraid for all my people and yours Prince Daniel," I said using his title, "she wishes to make everyone a vampire and the rest become feeders. I have been teaching the vampires in my kingdoms to drink only animal blood, not human. I am not like her, she's my half-sister; she wants my power. She wants to kill me because I stand in the way of her complete power. My mother was more powerful than my father, she made me queen. Alexandra has never forgotten that, she killed my mother. I haven't seen my brother in ages because he had to take care of her. So when you ask why I am scared of her, I am not afraid of her for myself. I don't want war to destroy all of my people, even hers. That is what is going on, that is why even if I don't marry you someone beside her must. I won't let her win. My mother asked me not to, my people rely on me to keep peace." I finished my rant and looked down. My chest was heaving, he knew everything now.

"Hanna, I meant not to offend you. I wish only to protect you; if you were afraid I wanted to know what of to protect you from it. I love you, I will marry you. I will have my mother tell my father and we will set the date as soon as we arrive at the castle. You will never be harmed, neither will our people. Our people are vampires and humans alike; neither kind will be harmed. I will protect you from any harm." He said looking into my eyes. I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Daniel," I said, "I'm sorry for snapping at you, I must be hungry." He looked confused before he figured it out.

"Come then, we'll find something before we leave. Your eyes are turning redder." He said. I hung my head in shame; I never let it get this bad.

"By the way, all the princesses from around the world are vampires. My father targeted them, including me. So be careful, they aren't like me. They will likely hunt outside your kingdom, but they will hunt people of Europe." I told him as he got my drink. He handed me the drink without making a face at it.

"Nice warning, your dad was a hell of a jerk." He said. I smiled.

"That he was, but if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here." I said. His face turned solemn, he knew.

"And he did a great job with one thing, saving you," he paused seeing my confused look he continued, "you were sick. You didn't know it but everyone else did, you were gonna die within the year. I was heartbroken when they told me but I didn't show it. When your father bit you I knew it was enough to make you better, but he didn't stop so I killed him. You were healed though and that's all that mattered you were alive and healthy now. I'm sorry I never told you I knew but I always have, I never forgot you. I waited until I could marry so I could ask for you. Then Alexandra came in the picture, I didn't know everything but I knew she was a vampire and I didn't love her like I loved you." He said. I never knew any of that, he saved my life. I kissed him.

"Thank you Daniel, one thing I'm happy for is it was me not you. I wouldn't want you to have this life." I said. He lifted up my chin.

"I'm happy because it saved you, I wouldn't mind this life. In fact I think I'll take it when we get married." I blinked confused.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I want you to make me a vampire when we get married." I shook my head before he was finished.

"Absolutely no." I said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I'm trying to find a way to reverse it and I don't want to be this way." I said. He nodded and helped me onto my horse, Stargazer. He jumped onto his own horse and rode silently next to me. I felt bad for turning him down so fast, but it was true. I found a way to reverse it, the only thing was I had to put my life on the line for a vampire princess or prince; none that I know I would trust to do that. I had to allow a vampire of noble birth to bite and drain me. Not killing me but enough to where I couldn't fight. I then had to receive a kiss from my soul mate, and drink their blood so I wouldn't be dead but not a vampire either. The other person however would turn half vampire like I would. I wouldn't do that to Daniel; so there was no way for me to reverse it. We stopped for a water break, and when we did I saw Alina out of the corner of my eye. That's not good, Alina is Alexandra and Xavier's servant; they were close by or at the castle.

"Daniel come here now." I said severely.

"Yes Rose?" he said. He didn't use my true name which means he knew as well. I couldn't let Alexandra find out my true name, she would end up killing me. If she knew it I would be hers. I knew hers and Xavier's as well as all in this continent, but I wouldn't use it on anyone.

"We need to leave and hurry to the castle, they're following us. They know about the declaration you made to marry me; the entire vampire world does. They knew the moment I left my castle to be with you. They all felt my bond to you tighten, and felt the promise." I said. He nodded and told the footman to take his parents ahead, and then helped me on my horse. We rode quickly and arrived before his parents and the rest of our party. I took my bag, and ran to our room. I changed into my blood red gown, and styled my hair in natural curls pinned back. Daniel came in and changed into his best attire, also blood red outfit. I was the vampire queen and Daniel was mine, I fully intended for everyone to know. I put on lipstick and kissed his neck, he was marked. He smiled and kissed me on the lips, and twirled me around. He set me down gently and kissed my small frown.

"I know what you did and why," I looked down ashamed, "thank you love. I am yours and I fully intend everyone down there to know your mine." I was about to ask him what he meant, when he knelt down on one knee and pulled out a box. He opened the lid and inside was my mother's rings; and before her my grandmother's and so on. It was a silver ring with three blue sapphires in it; the band had five sapphires around it. "Hanna Rose will you marry me and rule with me, I love you, and I always have and always will. I knew you even when I didn't completely remember. Please honor me and marry me?"

"Yes Daniel, yes." I kissed him and he put the rings on my left hand, on my wedding finger. I held his hand, and we walked downstairs. I sensed Alexandra's presence and Xavier's. I hissed and my eyes probably turned as red as my gown. Her presence stunk of war and lust, Xavier's was one of love and helplessness. Daniel tightened his grip before letting go, I settled down enough to not kill her.

"And now his royal majesty Prince Daniel the second of England, with her royal majesty Princess Roziella of Russia-Ireland." The announcer said as we came down the stairs; the ballroom was filled with ladies and lords. They've come with their countries princesses so maybe one might marry Daniel. I heard Alexandra before I saw her. She was clapping the softest, I heard her hiss when she saw the rings. Daniel's mother and father then proceeded to take Daniel and have him meet every princess there. I smiled as I saw him look at me and smile, I loved him.

"So Roziella, how's everything been going since mom died?" I heard Alexandra's voice behind me. I whirled around and saw Alexandra right behind me; how had she gotten so close without me hearing.

"You mean since you killed my mother?" I asked putting venom in my words. I was usually calm, but I couldn't stand her. She looked at me and smirked.

"You haven't gotten much better with your temper little sister." She said. I glared at her as I replied.

"At least I'm promised, and have mine. And my temper has improved; I just don't like you." I said. She hissed and came dangerously close as she bared her fangs.

"You would do well to remember I am older and I will win this time." She was trying to expose me and the vampires. I glared more, I assumed my eyes had turned a dark red; and bared my fangs as I spoke.

"And you would do well to remember I am older, I am the heir to both thrones and it is out of kindness you have lived this long. Don't make me regret it, you lost before because I am the best and I won. Just as I have this time, I will not let you bring havoc and destruction to this world and if you try I will kill you. Whether I like it or not I will. My people are more important; something you would be wise to remember. And if you hurt me or any of mine, it will be considered an assassination threat and you will be hunted and killed. Do I make myself clear?" I said. There was a reason I was queen, this was why. I don't take threats lightly; I will not lose Daniel again.

"Crystal clear sweet sister, remember I'll be waiting and there will be war. Not now but soon. I believe your fiancée is waiting for his dance as he comes now." She said and disappeared into the crowd. I turned around and faced Daniel, he gently took my hands and we began to dance.

"Rose are you ok?" he asked, "I saw Alexandra walk behind and wanted to go but I couldn't. What did she say?" I sighed and retold him what she had told me and what I had told her. He sighed. "I figured as much when I saw your eyes turn murderous, you looked like the vampire queen then. I love you for that, but I want you to stay with me until the ceremony. Now come my parents want to talk to us." He said. I followed him to the library. We knocked on the door and I watched as it opened.

"Daniel, Princess Roziella tell me what has happened." The king said. Daniel then told him everything as I watched and corrected him if he got a part wrong. The king and queen sighed.

"We have already asked Princess Arianna and Princess Alexandra to stay. They wish to marry you Daniel. However your heart lies with Roza; being so the ceremony will be in a week. Please be wise and careful, and Roza," the king said, "you are now my daughter, any harm that comes to you will be personal. You are the next queen; don't let Alexandra bring war and fear to our kingdom. You can stop her; only you and Daniel." With that said he dismissed us. We held hands as we walked to our room. I silently changed into my nightgown, as Daniel silently put on his night clothes. I slipped into bed next to Daniel and let him hold me.

"Rose I want you to make me like you please, it will help. I'm ready for it." Daniel pleaded to me after a few minutes. I was about to shake my head, when I remembered the old prophecy my grandmother told me when I visited her. The prophecy was: a vampire princess would one day be stuck in the worst situation she could imagine, she would then have to choose. She would choose to do the right thing although it was against her heart, and doing so would turn around the destiny of her and her's; she would break the bound that the curse was set on her people and she would turn back all of the power. She might lose herself though if she didn't choose right. My grandmother would always look at me as if I was the one. Maybe I am, one way to find out.

"On one condition." I said finally.

"Anything Rose." Daniel said. He was so trusting to me, I wouldn't betray that.

"If I do, it must be when it is right. I'm not meaning a long time or waiting. But there is the proper way to make a vampire; you must be in love with a human. And you must…..must…" I couldn't finish. He knew what I meant and leaned over to kiss me.

"I know what you mean." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

**** M scene ****

He slowly bent down and kissed my shoulder before sliding down one strap of my nighty. He did the same thing with the other one, and let it fall to the floor. He took his time looking up and down, drinking me in. He lifted me up, bridal style and took me to the bed, starting intently into my eyes.

He put me down in the middle of the bed, and crawled so he was hovering over me. He was still staring at me, and his gaze was making me hot all over. I reached up and stroked his cheek, slowly dragging my fingers down his neck to the collar of his t-shirt. He knew what I wanted, and quickly pulled it off and threw it on the floor. I traced my fingers down his chest, marveling at how perfectly sculpted it was.

He leaned down and kissed the hollow at the base of my neck and made his way up my throat and back again, torturing me with the slow pace. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer and memorizing the way his skin felt against mine. His muscles rippled at my touch, making me realize how strong he really was.

"What's funny?" He murmurs his voice still husky and his accent still strong. I feel his lips moving over mine, and I also feel his smile. I smile in return and say,

"I just can't believe my luck." His smile widens, and his arms tighten around me.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I am the lucky one, Hanna." I open my eyes, and his gaze is so intense I get goose bumps. His whole body was very muscular, from the bulging biceps of his arms, to his lean thighs. His chest really was perfectly sculpted, not too much muscle like body builders, but more natural looking wash-board abs, perfect pecks. But it wasn't just his well-endowed body that made him perfect. I loved everything about him. He's the most caring man I have ever met, and would do anything for the people he loves. He's clever, and funny, sexy and serious, and well, he was just amazing. I stared up into his chocolate eyes, hooded in love, but I could also see the wonder shining through. I leaned up and kissed him passionately.

He kissed me, and entered me in one stroke, making me gasp at the feeling – God, he was huge! He remained still for a bit, letting me get used to his size, before he set a fast, powerful pace, pushing me to the edge faster than I thought possible. He hit that spot every time and I gasped out his name as he did. I could feel him throbbing inside me, and I rolled my hips, making him shout my name. I continued to move my hips, and he increased his pace. I could feel my walls start to quiver, and I knew I was close. He did too, and pushed in and out of me harder than he ever had before. I threw my head back and screamed as the most intense orgasm I had ever experienced washed over me, and I bit him on the neck and lips hard. The feeling of my walls clamping down around him pushed him over the edge, and the feeling of him spilling into me prolonged the feeling, and we were both shaking by the end of it.

***End of M scene***

I kissed him and smiled. I was gonna try to explain how I felt now to him.

"You know sometimes the doubt comes into my head 'I'm not good enough for you' then you smile and remind me why I am good enough and why you love me. I love you Daniel Simons. Thank you for being you. You know how to make me laugh when I'm upset, you wipe away my tears when I'm crying, you hold me when I need you, and you always know just how to make my day and make me smile. I will never leave or cheat on you. I love you Daniel Simons you are one of the best things to happen to me. When I see your smile and see the way you look at me, it makes me feel 6 again. I love you Daniel Jacob Simons, I have since I first saw you across the room at church and I always will forever. I finished and took a deep breathe.

He looked at me; wonder and love clear in his eyes. I pulled me close to him and held me.

"I've been asking myself how I got so lucky since I met you again. I lost you and then I was able to get you back. You are the most beautiful, exotic woman I have ever met. I'm honored you will marry me." He then proved he loved me over and over again.

I woke up the next morning with sunshine one my face, and warm heavy weight on my stomach. I turned around and faced Daniel; he tightened his grip without opening his eyes.

"Good morning." He said. He apparently decided to surprise me, "я тебя люблю мой дорогой ангел, мне жаль оставив вас много лет назад. Наши дети будут знать Меня я обещаю. Спасибо моей любви." (I love you my dear angel, I'm sorry for leaving you those years ago. Our children will know me i promise. Thank you my love.) I looked up surprised. He knew Russian.

"Thank you for everything." I said in English. He kissed my lips gently before getting out of bed to turn on the water for our bath. I looked on his neck and there was a bite mark; he was a dhampir. I was human again, I praised God silently. Daniel came back and picked me up bridal style and set me gently into the bath.


End file.
